Usuário:WaxingCrescent
Sobre mim Crescent Pony aqui!!! Não, esse pônei não é um dos meus favoritos, só escolhi um nome aleatório para iniciar uma conta na wikia. Sou Brony e com idade avançada (não vou revelar minha idade), então pense bem antes de querer iniciar uma discussão infantil comigo ou vai se dar mal. Mas se for uma conversa infantil saudável, pode ter certeza que irei participar sem problemas. =) Sobre a Série Acompanho a série desde a primeira temporada, a partir da estreia do episódio'' "Sentido Pinkie" e atualmente já assisti a todos episódios e filmes dublados e legendados (com exceção dos que ainda não foram lançados na versão dublada, pois assisto primeiramente dublado e depois legendado) Preferências Aqui vai algumas das minhas preferências na série: Mane Six: # Twilight Sparkle # Pinkie Pie # Rainbow Dash # Fluttershy # Applejack # Rarity Personagens Secundários Favoritos (não é um ranking): * Big McIntosh * Apple Bloom * Sweetie Belle * Princess Luna * Discord * Zecora * Cherilee * Bulk Biceps * Mayor Mare Pôneis de Fundo Favoritos (não é um ranking): * Derpy Hooves * Sweetie Drops * Lyra Heartstrings * Berryshine * Sassaflash * Caramel Outros: * DJ Pon-3 * Flim * Flam * Trixie * Cheese Sandwich Melhores Episódios: * A Praga do Século (Swarm of the Century) * Feita Para o Sucesso (Suited For Success) * Sentido Pinkie (Feeling Pinkie Keen) * Lição Zero (Lesson Zero) * O Espremedor de Cidra Super Veloz 6000 (The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000) * Já Estava na Hora (It's About Time) * Mistério no Expresso da Amizade (Mystery on the Friendship Express) * Duelo Mágico (Magic Duel) * A Cura do Mistério Mágico (Magical Mystery Cure) * Morcegos! (Bats!) * Pinkie Apple Pie * Rainbow Falls * Orgulhosa Pinkie (Pinkie Pride) * Filli Vanilli Melhores Frases: * ''"Yay" — Fluttershy - Sonic Rainboom * "It needs to be about 20% cooler." — Rainbow Dash - Suited For Success * "This is the worst possible thing" ''— Rarity - Lesson Zero * ''"You're going to love me" ''— Fluttershy - Best Night Ever * ''"The fun has been doubled" ''— Princess Luna - Luna Eclipsed * ''"Okey Dokey Lokey" — Pinkie Pie - Party of One * "Eeyup" and "Nope" — Big McIntosh * "I'll destroy her" — Rarity - Ponyville Confidential * "P is for Rainbow Dash" — Bulk Biceps - Rainbow Falls * "I just don't know went what wrong" — Derpy Hooves - The Last Roundop * "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" — ''Rainbow Dash - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 * ''"If I can't find a friendship problem, I'll make a friendship problem" ''— ''Twilight Sparkle - Lesson Zero * ''"Oatmeal, are you crazy?" — ''Pinkie Pie - The Ticket Master * ''"Hmm nah" — ''Applejack - Suited For Success * ''"We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute" — ''Twilight Sparkle - The Return of Harmony Part 2 Minhas páginas favoritas * Adicione links para suas páginas favoritas da wikia! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3